


Pokemon Parody Episode 61: Frozen

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [61]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob fights his first Elite Four member, Lorelei! . . . Wait, it is Lorelei, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 61: Frozen

Stepping into the arena, Bob saw the place was covered in ice. Every feet or two there were ice stalactites on the floor and ceiling. Considering there were no seats for people to seated at all it really was was a massive room. Even though it definitely resembles a gym, Bob could see why somebody might call it an arena.  
Standing on the opposite end of the arena was an old woman who had curly white hair. She slouched over as she leaned on her cane as most old people do. Bob walked into a circle that was drawn on the ice, knowing that the area would initiate the battle sequence and that this was where he was to command his Pokémon from.  
"Hello, young one. Congratulations on reaching it so far while you're still so young. That's truly an achievement." Bob shifted anxiously as she complimented him. "Ah, you just want to get this over with? Fine. Let us battle!" The old lady - who happened to be named Lorelei - suddenly felt a burst of energy go through her veins. The energy made her feel at least 30 years younger. She tossed out a pokeball and out came a Dewgong.  
By further observing his surroundings (which wasn't really necessary), Bob deduced that it was an ice-typed Pokémon, so he tossed out his best choice; Kabuto. Even though it was only Level 1, it quickly defeated the Dewgong and went up to Level 24.  
The next Pokémon Lorelei chose was a Slowbro. Bob switched out his Kabuto for his Omanyte. This round took longer than the previous, even though Slowbro was supposed to be a slow Pokémon. Nonetheless, Bob managed to defeat it. The Omanyte leveled up to Level 22.  
Lorelei's next Pokémon was a Cloyster. Knowing that he didn't actually have any good Pokémon to battle against hers, he left out his Omanyte. Once again, the battled ended in his favor. Omanyte skipped to Level 30.  
Yet again, she chose another Pokémon; her Jynx. Bob switched out Omanyte for Kabuto. He was beginning to wonder how many Pokémon the trainer had. Since both Jynx and Kabuto were apparently equal, the battle seemed like an episode's worth (20 minutes and 30 seconds). Of course, it ended in Bob's favor once again.  
Her final Pokémon was chosen - not like she actually had a choice - and Bob kept out Kabuto who somehow did not level from the previous fight. The Lapras - which was, of course, her final Pokémon - lasted for a much longer time due to it's high defense stat. Nonetheless, Bob and his Kabuto (which reached Level 31) won their first Elite Four battle.  
The old ha- er, woman - congratulated him again and let him into a door in which was apparently behind her the entire time. And so continued Bob's long battle through the mighty Elite Four!


End file.
